


Mr. Billy in the Hallway

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apartment, M/M, but so much fun, this is a bit silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Billy is found in the hallway just in front of Stiles' apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Billy in the Hallway

Just after his second month anniversary at Park Street Apartments, Stiles was trudging up the stairs to his door, 207, when he stopped cold in his track. A hairy, disgusting spider too large to be anything other than freaky, twitched in the hallway just outside his door.

No. Fucking. Way.

He shivered involuntarily. It must be Mr. Billy, his neighbor’s pet tarantula. God, those things should be banned from existing with how creepy and gross they were. He slowly backed away, though really he just wanted to relax after working a 12 hour shift. He almost cried at the injustice. He was so tired and this was too much. Not even enough time to recover from two weeks ago when the giant monster had escaped.

Stiles shifted the take out in his hands, wishing he’d just eaten in. Glancing to the next door neighbor’s apartment, Derek, the building manager for this spider infesting place, he decided he could risk shuffling past the creature.

He took a step up and to the side.

Mr. Billy scuttled closer to Stiles’ door and stared up at him.

Those creepy eyes!

Stiles finished climbing the steps and backed slowly away from his own door to safety, now blocked by a hairy, eight-legged tarantula that apparently wanted to ruin his life forever. Keeping his eyes on the monster, he backed up until he was standing in front of Derek’s door.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Mr. Billy. If he did, he knew, the spider would rush him and attempt to murder him with those hairy legs, and probably eat him or something.

He knocked on the door to apartment 205. And waited. All he wanted to do was relax with some binge watching Netflix with his Alberto’s and maybe a beer or two.

“You’re ruining my life, you know,” Stiles said to the tarantula.

It said nothing, but twitched one of its legs menacingly.

“You talking to yourself?” Derek said.

Stiles hadn’t even heard the door open, so intense his concentration on spider.

Stiles risked looked at Derek. “Mr. Billy.” He pointed with his free hand.

Mr. Billy remained motionless in front of Stiles’ apartment door.

“Nice guard spider,” Derek said. “I thought you didn’t like them?”

“Mr. Billy,” Stiles repeated.

“I know, I knows,” Derek said. “I suppose we’ll have a routine now? Did you bring me any?” Derek gestured to the bag of takeout, then laughed. “Nah, it’s cool. I ate earlier. Alright, you can hide out in here. I’ll take care of Mr. Billy for you.”

“Thanks.” Stiles stood there a moment until Derek stepped inside.

“Gotta grab my Mr. Billy-catching equipment. Close the door behind you.”

Stiles shut the door and peered out the window to see the situation outside. Mr. Billy hadn’t moved at all. He shuddered again, safe, for the moment, from evil spiders. God, maybe he could break the lease? He hated spiders.

“You’re more than welcome to eat you dinner while I corral the poor fellow,” Derek called out from somewhere. “No sense in letting it get cold. There’s soda or beer in the fridge if you want any.”

“Thanks,” Stiles croaked. He headed to the kitchen—still as bare as when he’d been here a couple weeks ago. Did the guy not eat or something?

He set the take out bag on the table and rummaged in the fridge. At least Derek had good beer. He grabbed one bottle, opened it, and took a gulp to calm himself. The door shut, and he assumed that Derek had left. Basically leaving him, a pretty much stranger, in the apartment alone. At least a Mr. Billy-free apartment. Thank god for that.

Stiles took a few breaths, then dug into his take out, pretending this was his apartment and that he hadn’t just been face-to-face with the most horrible creature known to man. He devoured his burrito as fast as he could—not realizing he was so hungry. After finding the trash, he dumped the crumbs and the empty bottle into the receptacle. He felt better now.

Stiles looked around the apartment again, noting that he’d missed the TV and Playstation last time he’d been inside. Well, at least Derek had some taste. He checked his phone—nothing. Then he looked out the blinds into the hallway, and saw Derek sitting out there with a glass jar and cardboard box in his lap. He occasionally lifted the jar slightly. He was making sure Mr. Billy had enough air.

Stiles opened the apartment door, and stuck his head out.

“You okay?” he asked Derek.

Derek looked up, grinning. “Yeah, I’m good. Just keeping Mr. Billy company for now. Melissa isn’t home, and I’m guessing Scott isn’t either. Might be with his dad or grandma.

“Couldn’t you just … you know, go in and drop off the spider?”

Derek shrugged. “Probably, but I want to talk to Scott about make sure that he doesn’t leave his terrarium open. And apparently the front door too.”

Stiles made a face.

“It was open slightly, but I shut it.”

Stiles nodded. “So it’s safe to go to my apartment then?”

Derek nodded. “Yeah should be.” He looked down at the cardboard box. “He’s really not that scary.”

Stiles shook his head. “Spiders are terrifying.”

Derek gave him a small smile. “I suppose they can be. I guess I just don’t mind. Well, you should be able to get into your apartment, if you don’t mind, it is getting a bit chilly out here.”

Stiles flushed. “Oh right. Hey, thanks again, Derek.”

“No worries, Stiles,” he said. “Would you mind going with me again to Melissa when she comes back?”

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, I can. I’ll just be watching some Netflix and drinking. Had a 12 hour today.”

Derek grimaced. “Ouch. Okay, I’ll come by when I hear her come up. Thanks.”

“No, thank you.” Stiles snuck out of the apartment and went to his own. Derek slowly, and carefully, got up and brought the box into his own place. God that man was a savior.

Once in safety, and knowing that no giant spiders would be attacking him, he relaxed enough to breath properly. He then proceeded to strip down to nothing and jump into his sweatpants and threw on a hoodie. Grabbing a beer, he slipped the heater on and up, and stuffed himself into his couch and started up Netflix.

He wasn’t aware he’d fallen asleep until a knock came on his door and he started awake. He dug himself out of his blanket haven, confused for a moment at who would be knocking this late in the evening until he remembered Derek said he was going to come by. Stiles steeled himself and opened the door.

Derek was there with the box and jar and nodded for him to follow.

“Looks like you got cozy,” the big man said. “Fell asleep?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, been a long few days. I work with my dad, he’s the Sheriff.”

Derek made some non-committal noise, and they moved the few feet to apartment 209. Stiles knocked, as Derek’s arms were full of box and jar. After a muffled curse, and some shuffling sounds, Melissa’s head popped through the blinds. She sighed, and then opened the door.

“He got out again,” she said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah,” Derek said. “Is Scott here? I want him to meet Stiles.”

“No, he’s with his dad until the end of the weekend,” she said frowning. “Came by and picked him up earlier.”

“Okay,” Derek said.

“Sorry,” Stiles said. “Just a little afraid of spiders, is all.” He felt sheepish, like he was ruining her day.

She waved him off. “If he weren’t so attached to the thing, I’d have it gone in a heartbeat. But he’s always playing with it and petting it …” She shivered. “Anyway, he really likes Mr. Billy, and really he’s not that bad. Sorry again.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles said.

Derek still held the box. “Do you mind if I put him back?”

“No, go ahead.” She opened the door more, and Stiles saw she was wearing scrubs.

Derek walked in confidently and disappeared in the apartment.

“You work at Beacon Hills Memorial?” Stiles asked. He tucked his hands under his armpits.

She nodded. “Nurse there for a few years.”

Stiles half-smiled. “I used to go there a lot when my mom was sick.”

Melissa started and looked at him more closely. “Stilinski?”

He nodded, and smiled. “Yup. That’s me.”

“I know your dad pretty well.” She frowned. “Really sorry about your mom, though. I know it was rough.”

“Thanks,” he said. She’d been gone for almost twenty years, and though it still hurt a little, it wasn’t the gaping wound it had been.

“How’s he doing?” she asked. “Your dad?”

“He’s got high blood pressure. I keep telling him it’s the work and his diet, but he insists on working the same hours as everyone else.”

“He still with the department, right? Sheriff now, if I remember.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, grinning. “He’s been Sheriff for almost seven years. I’m a deputy now, down at the station.”

She smiled at him, then Derek reappeared.

“Let me know when Scotty comes back,” he said. “I want to talk to him about proper terrarium maintenance. Mr. Billy needs a little more room than what you have. Now, now,” Derek interrupted Melissa, “I have a perfect good tank in storage I can lend you while you have Mr. Billy.”

She ground her teeth. “Fine. Okay, you win Mr. Save-the-Creatures.” She gave him a quick hug. “Thanks for getting him again.”

“No problem, Melissa,” he said, awkwardly patting her back. “My pleasure.”

They said goodnight to her and Derek walked Stiles back to his apartment—though it was entirely unnecessary.

“Can I see your phone?” Derek asked with no preamble.

Stiles blinked a few times, unlocked his phone, then handed it over. “Why?”

Derek ignored him for a moment, playing with the screen. “Now you have my number,” he said. “If you see Mr. Billy out and escaped, just text me, okay?”

“Thanks?” Stiles said.

Derek gave him this understanding look. “My sister was terrified of bees. I know what it was like for her. So you don’t have to deal with him if he escapes again.

Stiles sighed, a desire to hug Derek came over him. “I could hug you for that.”

Derek opened his arms, and Stiles squeezed him tight.

“Thanks,” he said after a moment. “I mean it.”

“No problem,” Derek said.

Stiles rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment, then went back into his place and waved to Derek. Stiles thought he should be documenting his life in terms of Mr. Billy. At least today he’d been saved again, _and_ received a perfect, awesome hug from Derek. He’d have to talk to his therapist about this new development.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: hbrooks01.tumblr.com. I post stuff. You can always sent asks about my work.
> 
> Hopefully gonna get some more Mr. Billy stuff written. It's silly but fun! Let me know what you think


End file.
